Omar did 14 fewer squats than Jessica around noon. Jessica did 78 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Explanation: Jessica did 78 squats, and Omar did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $78 - 14$ squats. She did $78 - 14 = 64$ squats.